


Date Night

by TheFilthDen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFilthDen/pseuds/TheFilthDen
Summary: Sebastian and William have a wonderful date planned to a charity opera, but they’re running frightfully late. To make matters worse, Sebastian needs to use the restroom, and traffic’s backed up for ten miles. This can’t end well.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clear and Pie. Reviews appreciated!

“Dearest, are you sure we cannot take the Bentley?”   
  
The look that William’s lover, Sebastian Michaelis, gave him in return said it all. They’d be taking the garish Ferrari tonight instead, which William Spears hated, but he supposed he owed it to Sebastian to let him have the pick of which car to take.   
  
William adjusted his glasses and let out a guilty sigh as he settled down in the blood-red vehicle. Tonight they were both dressed stunningly in tuxedos of flawless fit, in preparation for their date together to see the charity opera. It was William’s fault they were running so late; his OCD had taken a strong grip on him while he was getting ready and he’d wasted over an hour in the bathroom, effectively ruining their schedule.   
  
“You know we still have plenty of time, right?” the brunet muttered as he buckled his seatbelt. “I do _plan_ for these occurrences.”

Sebastian sighed long and low as he settled into the driver’s seat, and huffed as he adjusted the rearview mirror. “I like to be there very early,” he fussed. “If I had known you were going to take so long, I would have taken myself there so you could take the Bentley when you were ready. Honestly…”   
  
He leaned back against the comfortable leather, looking beautifully handsome in his tuxedo with a white silk bow tie. “Fashionably early is my style, love,” he added pointedly. “I don’t  _do_ ‘on time’.”   
  
William bit his lower lip, turning his gaze out the window. “Well, it’s the best I can do with this disorder. I  _am_ sorry, Sebastian. I don’t know what more you can expect.”   
  
He curled his fingers inside his black leather gloves, the stimulation of the creaking fabric quite satisfying to his tactile senses. This was not the best way to start their date, the first date they’d both had time to attend for quite a while. William was just feeling rather embarrassed…he was a man who needed to be in control of all things; so was Sebastian. The only time it was okay to give up control was to one another.   
  
They pulled out of the carport and eased down the driveway of their lavish waterfront home. William pressed the button to open the gates, and they exited onto the road.

Sebastian sighed again, but this time apologetically. “No, I know,” he murmured, slipping a pair of designer sunglasses on as they drove into the sunset. “I’m being insensitive…I apologize.”   
  
He glanced at William from behind the highly reflective lenses of his sunglasses and smiled at him. “We both prefer things very particularly, don’t we? I suppose the important thing is that we won’t be late.”   
  
Perhaps he’d spoken too soon, though…   
  
William glanced at his lover. In the descending sunlight, his glasses lenses had darkened to shield his weak eyes from the light. “Believe me, being ‘not early’ is just as distressing for me as it is for you, if not more so. But what can you do?” he murmured, reaching into the glove compartment for a cigarette and lighter. “It’s why I didn’t argue on us taking the Ferrari. Besides…isn’t it nicer if we go together?” he asked. His stoic face softened a little as he met Sebastian’s gaze.   
  
He’d truly married a god, here. Everything about Sebastian was wondrous. Or was it more accurate to compare him to a devil, charismatic and sly and drop-dead seductive. “You should put the roof up. The wind will ruin your hair.” Those silky, dark locks with their contemporary bangs…he’d look a fright for an event as formal as the opera.

“It  _is_ nicer to go together,” Sebastian agreed, reaching over to the smart screen on the dashboard, and tapped the display to command the roof to extend and shelter them. “You and I are always the loveliest couple at every function. However…I daresay that even with windblown hair, I am still devastatingly handsome,” he boasted, giving his husband a wink. “If I did arrive with windblown hair, you don’t suppose anyone would believe me if I claimed I’d  _skydived_ to the opera, do you?” he asked with a teasing smile. Oh, how he loved the look on his scholarly lover’s face when he made such jokes…it was priceless.

William rolled his eyes, his glacial irises flicking off to the side. “Honestly…they’d think you’d just crawled out of bed,” he answered, breathing out a cloud of smoke. And he was rather concerned about his own hair. When the roof latched into place, he dug out a comb and neatly brushed his hair back into space as they sped along the road and into the city.   
  
“I suppose it’s not a bad look for you…but do you really need your ego fed any more?” William asked rhetorically.   
  
“Always,” Sebastian replied with a cheeky smirk. “You know I thrive off of attention and ego inflation.”   
  
Ah, William and his cigarettes. So bad for you, and yet so intimidatingly sexy. The man really was irresistible with a cigarette between his lips and black leather gloves on his hands — a sexy, modern alternative to Sebastian’s classic white silk ones. “And speaking of feeding egos, put the comb away, William. You’re already dashing.”

“Did I spend all that time getting ready in the bathroom just to have my hair ruined by this damned car?” William answered. “That’s frightfully redundant.”   
  
The speed limit began to lower as they got closer to the the urban zones. “Huh, see…still half an hour before we need to be in our seats,” the brunet commented, tapping some ash from his cigarette out the window and letting the wind douse its embers. “We’ll even have time to grab a coffee on the drive in, like you wanted. We can stop by Starbucks. Ronald might even be there.”

  
Sebastian grinned handsomely as he turned onto the freeway onramp. “You like that boy,” he teased. “I don’t think you’re there for the coffee, William…you should ask him what he thinks of having a threesome with two very handsome millionaires.”   
  
“He’s very friendly,” William protested. He cast his eyes over at Sebastian. They were an exclusive pair, but were known to have threesomes frequently. “I think you like him, too. And, you damn well know I’m here for the coffee.” William was a slave to compulsions…and addictions. Yet somehow, he kept his body in perfect form, just as Sebastian did.   
  
But before Sebastian could tease further, they suddenly found themselves at a total and complete standstill upon merging onto the freeway. As far as they could see in either direction on their side, there were cars packed bumper to bumper.   
  
“…Oh,  _fuck_ ,” the raven uttered softly.   
  
While William was thinking he’d rather introduce himself as a person than a millionaire, he heard his gorgeous husband swear under his breath. “Ugh. What is this…? Can’t we go on a bypass or something?”

Sebastian gave William an incredulous glance, and then aggressively gestured out their windshield at the parking lot in front of them. “I know you aren’t  _that_ nearsighted, my dear. If you can see a bypass currently accessible to us, I’d love to know about it.”   
  
He didn’t mean to get snippy, but what was there for them to do? It wasn’t just illegal for them to turn around; it was now physically impossible. They had already been boxed in by other poor, unfortunate bastards who had gotten on the onramp after them.   
  
“There must be an accident ahead,” the raven muttered as he glanced through his phone for his traffic app. “Damn it, I ought to have checked traffic before we left…I’m such an idiot. …Oh, hell. This is backed up for  _ten kilometers._ ”   
  


He slowly put his phone down and leaned back into his seat again, but this time, his arms hung limply at his sides. “We are most definitely going to miss the entire opera at this point.”   
  
William made a sound of indignation and pulled his glasses off to clean them. “I’m sure they’ll get things tidied up enough to create a detour for us to slip off into.”   
  
  
  
Well, ten minutes later, and they had not even moved an inch. Everyone around them had  turned off their car engines to preserve fuel, and it seemed Sebastian and William were going to have to do the same thing. “You mustn’t be so frustrated,” said William quietly, reaching out and touching Sebastian’s arm. “I admit, it might have been a nice date for us, but ultimately we were there to give money to charity. And we can just do that online. Hell, I could probably do it from my phone.”   
  
With that said, he went onto the charity website — this one for animal welfare — and began to see what he could do to donate. £200,000? That was well within their budget.   
  
“I know that’s true,” Sebastian relented, looking extremely sour about the whole thing, but he lightened up a little and touched William’s hand in response. “Just that I was looking forward to striding through the opera house with you on my arm and enjoying the arts together with you. It was supposed to be an especially nice date, you know…”   
  


He ended up turning the car engine off, and they sat together in silence without even the radio available to keep them occupied. Ten minutes passed, then twenty more, and thirty, and they briefly achieved a crawl at best.   
  
And at worst, Sebastian realized as he pressed his thighs together, that he was in need of a restroom.   
  
William could certainly empathize with Sebastian’s wish to stroll through the opera house, arm in arm with his man, wedding rings shining beautifully on their gloved hands. Slyly touching each other’s thighs as they enjoyed some sophisticated entertainment. Enraptured in it, but just as much in each other, half their minds back at home thinking of what they were going to do together. There was nothing like being in a situation where they couldn’t touch each other to really make them want to touch each other.   
  
“There’s no shortage of things to do in this city,” William assured him. “We’ll definitely plan another night out if we don’t make this. In fact, we could plan something else to do tonight as a contingency, my dear.”   
  
“It wouldn’t be very glamorous,” Sebastian sighed, pushing his seat back to stretch his legs out. “By the time we get out of this mess, we’ll be lucky to find a McDonald’s still open. Though, I do think it would be a good excuse to whip up a magnificent feast for you myself. Would you like that?”   
  


At this point, the sun had dipped below the horizon and left them in a bath of twilight, and Sebastian removed his expensive sunglasses as they were no longer needed.   
  
William remained sitting directly upright. “For what it’s worth, you make even a McDonalds feel glamorous.” He reached over and took Sebastian’s hand, brushing his thumb over the wedding band. “This was supposed to be our night off, you know. From working, cooking…everything. Just us. We could sit with our McDonalds on the waterfront and keep one another warm,” he murmured, gently biting his lower lip.   
  
Of course, it had taken a long time to come to terms with expressing himself romantically to Sebastian. But when he did, it felt so natural…and he loved how Sebastian loved it.

Sebastian let out a soft huff of a laugh and delicately ran his fingers over William’s ring in return. He squirmed, but he was able to disguise it as turning in his seat to face his lover. “Enjoy our grease-laden Big Macs in our tuxedos, shall we?” he asked in amusement, his auburn eyes twinkling. “How very romantic. Perhaps we could feed each other by the moonlight, as well. I like the sound of that…”

“Maybe we could,” William answered, his cold gaze particularly soft now. “And if you’re very nice to me, I may let you take my chips…and then I may lay you down on the grass and press my lips to yours…”   
  
Sebastian was fun to rile up…and it certainly was better than him being in a foul mood over their unfortunate situation. “Ughh. I could have really used that coffee, though,” he added…William wasn’t perfect himself, either.

Sebastian was more than grateful for William’s distraction, for his innate ability to calm him in any situation. Here, it definitely counted.   
  
“Oh, dear,” he murmured, reaching over and gently brushing his thumb across William’s lips. “And if I am exceptionally nice, perhaps we could start removing our clothing and venture into deeper intimacy than just kissing. Oh, how dirty…! But we wouldn’t be the first couple to attempt copulating outside a McDonald’s, now, would we?”   
  
He gently tapped William’s nose with a spidery index finger, still hidden inside a white glove. “If we’d stopped for coffee, though, I’d be facing certain disaster right now,” he decided to let on.

William was about to point out that he wasn’t going to linger anywhere near the McDonalds, when Sebastian began to hint at his situation.   
  
It caught William by complete surprise.  _Sebastian_ , of all people? “What do you…o-oh, you need to…use the restroom, hm?” he asked, casually adjusting his glasses. “That’s…probably my fault, isn’t it. Taking up the bathroom for so long, and making us late.”   
  


He patted Sebastian’s hand lightly. That had to be an awkward situation for the raven-haired man.

Sebastian neatly crossed one leg over the other and lifted an eyebrow at William, smirking at him. “Dear, we  _do_ have more than one restroom at home,” he reminded him. “I was planning on going as soon before the show started as possible, but…”   
  
He gestured faintly at the sea of cars ahead of them again. “Well. We both know how  _that_ turned out.”

William raised an eyebrow at Sebastian questioningly.   
  
“I see,” he remarked, inwardly relieved it wasn’t his fault. “It’s not like you to get careless, darling…but I doubt it will be much longer now. I’d just try not to think about it; keep your mind distracted.”   
  
It was actually quite amusing, seeing a man like Sebastian trapped in such a cliche, unbecoming situation. William patted his thigh sympathetically.

“  _Try not to think about it_ ,” Sebastian echoed sardonically. “It’s difficult not to now that I  _have_ thought of it. And I’m  _not_ careless, mind you; I didn’t plan this traffic jam!”   
  
He paused, and then grimaced faintly. “…Though I  _do_ usually check traffic before I go out,” he admitted begrudgingly, checking his traffic app again, as if it would somehow magically clear up. “Tonight I didn’t, and now we’re moving at the astounding speed of ten meters per hour. This is my fault…nngh, I should have gone on the surface streets…”

William pursed his lips a little. Sebastian was getting grumpy again, and they longer they stayed here, the worst it would get.   
  
He instinctively glanced around the car for something Sebastian could potentially relieve himself in…but of course the car was immaculately clean.   
  


“If we had been able to get coffee, you’d just be able to use a cup,” William commented with the ghost of a smile. “Just remember you’re a grown man in a very expensive suit, in a very expensive car, and you’ll be fine.”   
  


He pulled out his own phone and began to browse his social media disinterestedly. He’d already donated to the charity, having given up hope of making it to the opera on time.

Sebastian gave William a faintly dirty look. “How unsanitary,” he uttered. “I’m shocked that you of all people would suggest such a thing. Where would I even dispose of it?”   
  
But every minute crawled by with an excruciating slowness, and by the time they were in the traffic jam for an hour and a half, Sebastian found himself in a real bind. Everyone in front of them was trying to get off the nearest possible offramp, so even  _that_ had jammed up. It was moving more quickly than the main road, but it was still at a crawl. Sebastian had his hands between his thighs by this point and had broken out into a sweat.   
  
“We could have made it to the opera house if we’d gotten out and walked,” he sulked, biting his lower lip.

William had to fight the urge to snicker. The more desperate someone became, the more they’d start to look for any means of release. Sebastian would absolutely have gone for the cup by now; William only wished that they did have one, just so he could stare Sebastian in the eyes as the raven was forced to get off of his high horse.   
  
“Well, that’s what we get for owning a half-million pound car, Sebastian,” William answered curtly, without taking his eyes off his screen. It was starting to get dark now, but he could still see Sebastian squirming in his peripherals. “I’m starting to get embarrassed by you sitting like that, you know. Reminds me of primary school.”

“Oh,  _you’re_ embarrassed?” Sebastian snipped. “Well, I beg your  _pardon_. If we’re in primary school again then why don’t we just break out the snacks and have naptime? Then we can all get together and make fun crafts out of the stick shift and the driver’s manual.”   
  


He didn’t mean to be so rude to his husband — he wasn’t normally so; just he was so damn irritated at the situation he’d put himself in. William just happened to be the unfortunate soul within direct venting reach. He let out a slow breath, removing his hands from between his thighs and trying to cross his legs again. “Half a million pounds,” he mumbled. “If anything happens to it, I’m trading it in and buying a new one.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to it,” William said flatly. “I mean…you’re not  _actually_ implying that you’re not going to make it, are you?”   
  
He turned to face his man just a little more. “I didn’t think it was serious. If you like, we can switch spots; I’ll worry about moving the car and you can just relax a bit. Maybe hop in the back seat, if it helps?” Initially he’d been amused, but seeing how red Sebastian’s face was, William began to feel sorry for him…the situation was not desirable at all.

“That might help, yes,” Sebastian agreed, still firmly pressing his thighs together and pouring all of his willpower into keeping his hands out from between them. “I won’t worry about the back seat…just switching places with you is fine.”   
  


He let out a faint huff of laughter as he carefully got up. “That would be nice. Switch places with you and fill your bladder to the brim instead. You wouldn’t be laughing then, would you?”   
  


“I’m not laughing at you,” William replied with a huff, and took his sweet time moving into the back seat temporarily so Sebastian could slip across into his own seat. “Sadly, I don’t even  _get_ the opportunity to try being in your situation, as there is nothing in here to drink. Maybe undo your belt, hm?”   
  
He was full of good ideas as to how to deal with a shockingly full bladder; the amount of coffee he drank got him into those situations more than he’d ever care to admit to dear Sebastian. He gave Sebastian’s backside a light tap as the man moved acrosswards; how could he resist, when one that fine was right in front of him?   
  


Sebastian’s eyes widened faintly when his backside was touched, and he cast a backwards glance to William and gave him an interested smirk. “Ohh? Is  _that_ the game you’re going to play?” he asked, settling down into William’s warm seat. “You know, our windows  _are_ tinted.”   
  
He smiled lightly as he followed William’s suggestion and loosened his belt, which did offer some minute relief to his bladder. “I wonder just what we could get away with in here without any other drivers noticing.”

William couldn’t help but check that Sebastian’s seat was in fact still dry before he went and sat down in it. “We’ve gotten away with a fair bit before, I dare say.”   
  
He reached across and stroked Sebastian’s hot cheek gently. They were like an old married couple, with how much they bickered, but there was no doubt they were absolutely enamored with each other…nor could they keep their hands off each other for very long.   
  
The abrupt sound of someone honking their horn behind them momentarily startled William, who scowled in disdain. “Ugh,  _honestly_ , I’m  _moving_ ,” he cursed under his breath, starting the engine and rolling forward the whole ten meters. Admittedly, it was more than they’d gained for a while…but it wouldn’t be enough to save Sebastian from his fate.

“Mnn,” came Sebastian’s reply, leaning into William’s touch. He wiggled his legs a little automatically; he couldn’t help it. The pressure was really beginning to build in his lower belly, and loosening his belt wasn’t going to alleviate it for long.   
  


The unexpected sound of a car horn behind them, however, was the exact opposite of helpful. Sebastian was so startled that he nearly jumped out of his skin, and a hot burst of warmth bloomed in his underwear. The poor man let out a little sound of alarm and dismay, hands flying to his groin to stem the flow before it could leak out to his trousers.   
  
“What a twat; you don’t move for a millisecond and you must go honking your horn?!” he hissed, hunching his shoulders.

William watched his husband with slightly widened eyes. “Oh, hell. Are you alright?” he asked concernedly, squeezing Sebastian’s shoulder. Something about this…made his heart race. Of course it wasn’t nice that Sebastian was so distressed, but the fact that it was his ever cool and charismatic darling in such a state…it was exciting.   
  
William subtly bit his lip. “You’re not going to wet yourself, surely? I mean, another half hour and we’ll be at the front of the line to turn off onto the bypass. You can hold on, right?”   
  
It was impossible to imagine a situation where Sebastian  _couldn’t._  
  


“I think I can say with certainty that I am  _not_ alright,” Sebastian groaned, squeezing himself tightly. It was the worst; he couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so mortified, and especially not in front of his immaculate and suave lover. Hell, if he  _did_ lose control, who was to say that said lover could even look at him again?   
  
“Another half hour?” he repeated in complete indignity. “Why, that’s practically  _here_. How nice to know we’ll have been on the same two hundred meter stretch of the freeway for almost two hours and it’ll take us another half an hour to get off of it. But  _no_ , I’m  _fine_.”   
  
Fuck, and now that that first burst had escaped, the rest was dying to get out as well. It had immediately become twice as hard to hold it all in, and the end of his cock felt like it was burning from the pressure.   
  
William pursed his lips again. “Hmmh. You didn’t answer my question,” he remarked. “I thought perhaps giving you a goal might help; you’re welcome for that.”   
  


He was rather pink in the cheeks now, watching Sebastian squirming in the fading light. Neither of them had bothered to turn on the roof light while they could still see well enough. But now that they were enclosed in the vehicle, the dying light made things strangely intimate.   
  
“I won’t look, so…j-just hold on as much as you need to. I have the utmost confidence in your ability,” he muttered.   
  
“I feel like such a little boy,” Sebastian muttered in embarrassment. “Having a goal…it means nothing to me. All I can think about is how badly I need to go.”   
  
He glanced at William’s silhouette in the dim car, grateful that his lover couldn’t see him any longer. “…The truth is…I don’t think I  _can_ hold on for that long. It’s…I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life. William, no matter the outcome, you must not tell a soul about this…!”   
  
There was a strong edge of desperation in his voice now, and his leg-wiggling was intensifying. All it was really doing was bouncing and jostling his bladder and sloshing its contents around, and he groaned quietly and hunched over, a little breathless.   
  
“Making it would take a miracle…!”   
  
William swallowed, nervously gripping the knees of his trousers as his tummy did a small flip at Sebastian’s words, his movements, the tone of his voice…the brunet crossed his own legs to conceal how hard he’d gotten, and reached over to squeeze Sebastian’s clammy hand.   
  


“M…maybe…if you let just a little bit out…you’ll be able to hold on until we get there,” he said in hushed tones.   
  
He was simultaneously excited and yet very afraid for poor Sebastian.   
  


“J-just…a tiny bit, that no one will notice…”   
  
Sebastian sighed sharply and hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “That…has already happened,” he confessed in a whisper, practically wringing his member in his hands in his effort to keep everything back. He was sweating rather profusely now, as well; he could feel it on his forehead and on the back of his neck, and under his new tuxedo.   
  
“When that…that…  _stale crumpet_ honked their horn at us…it startled me, and…t-that is to say, I was caught significantly off guard, and before I could stop it, there was a…a leak.”   
  


Even now, he was extremely aware of the damp spot in his silk boxer-briefs. It was just teasing him now…

William had wondered about that, and he instinctively moved over next to Sebastian, his eyes back on him.   
  
“Even so,” he began placatingly, “it’s dark, so a little more might not be so bad.” He gave the poor man a soft kiss. “And you’d feel better. Or…if you absolutely think you can’t wait any longer…then that’s fine too. If it happens, it happens.” William’s throat was very dry now; he longed for something to wet it.   
  
“I won’t tell anyone. You’re my husband, I would never humiliate you like that.”   
  
Sebastian didn’t feel very reassured by the kiss, but he appreciated it nonetheless. His entire face was burning hot now, and the breaths he took were growing heavier due to the excessive squirming and wiggling he was doing in a tight, enclosed space. This had gone beyond uncomfortable — it was damn painful to continue holding, to say nothing of the damage doing a hold like this could be doing to his kidneys.   
  
He exhaled slowly and shakily, took a deep breath, and gulped silently. “Just…just a tiny bit more,” he relented, and tried to relax just enough to let a miniscule amount escape. At this point, would it even matter? Sebastian just wanted to straight home once they had escaped Traffic Hell.   
  
William said nothing after Sebastian released a little, and focused his eyes on driving. He wanted Sebastian to make it — mostly — and they were so close to the turnoff. But as the minutes ticked by, it seemed Sebastian was losing the battle. William had promised half an hour, and his lover held on dutifully the entire time…only to find they’d barely moved from where they’d been half an hour ago. It wasn’t fair, and William felt bad for if he’d gotten Sebastian’s hopes up. He’d  _held on_ the entire time, and he didn’t even get to go now.   
  


“I…I do apologise, dear…I really thought…we’d  _be_ there by now…”   
  


Sebastian’s hopes had been rock bottom for over an hour and a half, and he didn’t blame William. “It isn’t…your fault,” he gasped out, squeezing himself so tightly that he was most likely in danger of cutting off his circulation. “We didn’t anticipate this, and…oh…!  _Nnngh_ …”   
  
He had to cut his reassurance short; he was experiencing shooting pains now. He’d never held his bladder for so long in his life, and his body was not taking it well. It was impressive that he’d made it this far at all, but the time had most definitely come to put that to an end.   
  
“Ahh, nnn…it hurts…I can’t hold on any longer…!”   
  
“C-christ, you’re going to hurt yourself,” William uttered, uncomfortably hot under the collar now. “Enough is enough,” he said firmly, making Sebastian look at him. “You’re going to have to do it.”   
  
His hand drifted from the steering wheel up to his mouth, where he nipped the fingertip of his glove and pulled it off. His bare pianist fingers with their manicured nails then rested against Sebastian’s upper thigh…where things were undeniably warm and damp.   
  
_Oh, god…_  
  
“No one will know, I promise…” William assured him, then wordlessly slipped his hand inside Sebastian’s trousers to cup his poor, clothed cock.   
  
“Because if I was going to tell, you could tell them what I’m doing right now, and how weird it is. I certainly wouldn’t want anyone to find that out…”   
  
Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat when he was touched, and he stared at William in bewilderment, though he certainly wasn’t going to reject the touch. His heart began to race in excitement, and he didn’t know why. Mouth dry, he glanced down at the lovely hand inside his trousers, and then back up at William.   
  
“W…what? Why are you…” he asked breathlessly, automatically pressing his hips forward just enough to rub up against William’s hand. “Are you  _aroused_ by this…?”   
  
Ha, well fuck. Who knew William would turn out to be such a kinkster? Sebastian couldn’t help but let out another tiny huff of laughter, even through his pain. “I think we need to go straight home and have a nice fuck when we’re out of here,” he decided, finally trying to relax himself completely.   
  
It was William’s turn to experience a share of embarrassment. He’d gone bright red, and looked away hotly. “Would you rather I be disgusted?” he sniffed. “I didn’t imagine so.” And was Sebastian  _tha_ t surprised? They engaged in all manner of kink play at home…!   
  
If he could turn this into a less mortifying experience for Sebastian, the man wouldn’t be so miserable afterwards. In the end though, no matter what William did, the fact of the matter was that Sebastian couldn’t hold his bladder and ended up pissing himself all over his Ferrari.   
  
They went quiet for a few moments, no sounds except their own nervous breathing. William could feel Sebastian’s cock twitching in his grip, which meant the man was trying to release his bladder.   
  
_Oh, god…oh, god…_  
  


When Sebastian finally relaxed completely, he knew there was no going back. With William’s hand on his cock, it was somehow just a little easier. There was a pause for a moment, where nothing happened at all, but then a hiss filled the car, quiet at first, but quickly loud enough to fill both of their ears.   
  
Hot urine burst into Sebastian’s underwear, filling it up quickly and spilling out and over his trousers in a stream that would have been visible in the daylight. The raven couldn’t stop himself from tilting his head back and sighing with relief, spreading his legs as his bladder emptied itself all over the expensive leather seats. Even as he released, Sebastian could feel himself hardening under William’s fingers; this release was positively orgasmic.   
  
Hot piss soaked his underwear and his trousers, pooling underneath him and dripping steadily off of the seat and onto the carpet, and Sebastian swore he heard every damn last drop in the silent car.

William felt like he’d left his own body and was was now swimming in a wonderfully warm bath.   
  
His fingers tightened around Sebastian’s cock as the flow of piss gushed around them, and William — bless his gay heart — let out a whimper of pleasure. Even now, he could see the dim glistening of Sebastian’s shame as it ran across the seat and spilt loudly into the carpet.   
  
“You’re…you’re okay…” William whispered, squeezing Sebastian’s cock keenly. The fact that Sebastian was hard too was just…the icing on the cake.   
  
William felt his heartbeat down in his groin, and more than anything he wanted to fuck Sebastian right here and now.   
  
Sebastian didn’t really need to be reassured at this point since just pissing like this was more than good enough. Hearing William whimper that way, hearing the man’s heart in his throat — all they did was excite Sebastian even more. With his free hand, he impulsively grabbed William by his necktie, yanked him forward, and smashed their lips together in a positively ferocious kiss.   
  
All while he was still pissing.   
  
“I’m going to need you to take me the second we walk back through our front door,” he groaned breathlessly against William’s lips.   
  
William shuddered in delight as Sebastian, his powerful, domineering darling, pulled him into such a hungry kiss. It took every ounce of willpower to suppress, well, everything.   
  
“You want  _me_ to take  _you_ ,” William repeated for clarification, nipping Sebastian’s lower lip eagerly. What a rare treat. The brunet would have guessed that having such a bruised ego meant that Sebastian would want to compensate for it…but the opposite was fine, too.   
  
Maybe he felt like surrendering control tonight.   
  
“You don’t need to ask twice,” William panted. “Whatever this was…I’m so fucking hot for it…”   
  
Sebastian figured if he had to surrender control here, he could surrender control in the bedroom as well. This had gotten William so unbelievably hot, and Sebastian loved it. He wanted to give William everything for being supportive and nonjudgmental during (most of) the ordeal, and getting them both riled up like this was just another bonus.

After what felt like an eternity, Sebastian’s bladder was finally empty. He was in a bit of a hurry to loosen his collar, already undoing his bowtie and popping his collar open to let some of the heat out. His other hand dove down his trousers to join William’s hand, and he started rubbing his soaking cock shamelessly and without restraint.   
  
“I’m quite certain,” he huffed in a breath of laughter, “that this is going to be an unusual but delicious romp tonight. I’m very keen…”   
  
“D…don’t finish yourself off,” William whispered, adjusting his glasses bashfully. “It’ll be that much nicer when we make it home.”   
  


He gave Sebastian’s warm, sodden underwear one last squeeze before withdrawing his hand, wiping it on Sebastian’s jacket (the suit was clearly ruined anyway) and returning to driving.   
  
In a cruel twist of fate, the traffic was finally moving, and they were actually making noticeable progress towards the turnoff now.   
  
“My goodness. I’ve never seen anyone expel that much urine in one go before,” the brunet remarked, crinkling his nose as the scent became more obvious.

Sebastian sighed again and leaned his head back, glancing over at William. “I should hope not,” he chuckled, giving himself one more good rub before withdrawing his hand. “I’ve never had to hold so much before.”   
  
He could definitely smell it now too, and he groaned softly as the reality set in. God damn it, the _leather_. There was  _no_ way he was going to get this smell out, either; even when it was cleaned.   
  
“But seeing your reaction,” he added to distract himself, even though in the back of his mind he was already calculating just what this was going to cost, “your reaction made it all worth it. Looks like we have something new to try in the bedroom, don’t we?”   
  
Fucking traffic, too. It was like every single god ever conceived of was laughing at them. Absolutely evil, the roadways were.   
  
“I just wanted to make it easier on you,” William sulked, breathing out a deep sigh of relief as they finally turned onto the godforsaken turnoff. “I can’t be blamed for how good you looked all writhing and flustered…” As for the road, it seemed a semi had flipped over and was basically blocking 90% of the freeway, while the other cars that had crashed into it littered the road like flies on a windowsill. No wonder it had taken so long.   
  
“T-trying it in the bedroom, though…well.  _I’ve_ been sitting here for a long time, too…” the bespectacled man offered surreptitiously, giving Sebastian a kiss on his earlobe.   
  
He was glad his more temperamental husband was in better spirits now, and wound the window down to get some air flow in the car as they traveled back to their home.   
  
“Make it  _easier_ on me, hm?” Sebastian asked softly, brushing his fingers under William’s chin as he was kissed. “You’re too good to me, William.”   
  
He leaned far over to kiss William in return, keeping one eye on the road to avoid distracting William more than he already was. “In any case, I would still rather endure that all over again than end up in a wreck like  _that_ ,” he decided, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the accident site. “I think a little humiliation is preferable to critical injury, don’t you?”   
  


He was glad that the drive home was only a few minutes; his wet clothes had already begun to cool down, and they had gotten cold. He was eager to get out of them for more reasons than one.   
  
“And,” he added in a lowered voice, glancing at William with interest, “I would love to take you up on what I believe you’re offering me. Perhaps we can make it through the coffee drive-thru after all?” he suggested with a glint in his eye.   
  
“Ah, that…won’t be necessary,” William replied, side-eyeing Sebastian. “Besides, who has time to sit around and drink coffee right now? Not I.”   
  
Ronald would have to wait…William and his husband had some business to attend to on their own.   
  


Upon arriving home, they hastily parked out the front — in too big a hurry to bother with the carport — and tore their handsome tuxedos off as they dashed upstairs together.   
  
William didn’t feel so bad anymore about his OCD getting the better of him earlier today…Sebastian surrendered a great deal more control and dignity for William to even care about that now.   
  
So really…it  _had_ still been a satisfying date night…and it would only get better from here.   
  
  


**END**  
(quality reviews might score you the second chapter though c: )


End file.
